TwentyOne Shots
by AkaneKitty
Summary: As the night wears on, Feral and Callie play a very interesting game of cards to pass the time. Is this game just one more piece to Feral's plans?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all:

This is the follow up to Wounded: Twenty-One Shots.

Callie is Feral's reluctant date to a charity casino night. In return for some support, Callie gets some much needed business prospects for the city. But as the night wears on, it appears that Feral's plans for Callie do not include charity...

This is part one of a two part story. I thought about writing it like  
Wounded, but I felt I lot of background would be lost. The title  
refers to a card game Feral and Callie play in part two.

This first part is pretty tame, even though it has Feral's innuendo. Hope  
you all enjoy it. Any comments, questions, or reviews, drop me a line.

AkaneKitty

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-One Shots:

Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to see him...but I can't avoid him forever."

Callie revised the Manx speech in front of her for the umpteenth time. She did that a lot lately. Anything to keep herself from thinking about that day in the Tower. Miraculously, it still stood, and being cleaned of plant debris.

Luckily, her work proved to be a great distraction. However, soon that work would have her careening directly into the path of the one kat she wanted to avoid.

Commander Feral.

Soon the new council would be sworn in, and she would have to talk to him soon. She still was so angry at his callousness that day. But, there was something about the kat that made her loose control...pinned against the wall and enjoying every minute of it.

She didn't want to loose control like that again.

"There. Another Manx masterpiece guaranteed to put you to sleep in record time." Callie doodled on her notepad as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Hello, Ms. Briggs."

Callie nearly jumped out of her chair and looked up. "You!"

Feral smirked and walked into the office. "You've been avoiding me."

"And why do you think that is, you tomkat!"

"I can guess, but the Deputy Mayor avoiding the Commander?" Feral leaned against Callie's desk. "What will the neighbors think?"

Callie crossed her arms across her chest. "You have some nerve coming in here and-"

"And what? You know that Ms. Gora will start sniffing around if this goes on any longer, if she hasn't already," Feral said. "So we might as well get this over with now, hmm?"

Callie started to protest, but stopped and leaned back into her chair. "Fine."

"...You know...I'm doing this for you, Ms. Briggs." Feral glanced at her. "Because as much as I want to inform a certain pair of vigilantes of our little tryst, I won't."

"And why don't you?"

"I'd hate to see two grown kats cry."

Callie glared at him. "I'm flattered. So, other than keeping up appearances, what brings you by?"

"I need a date."

"You need what?"

"A date."

Callie couldn't believe her ears. "After you just quantified our encounter as a tryst, you-"

"...Wasn't it?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, it was a one night stand..." Feral looked at her. "But, if you want something more..."

"I...I..." Callie squelched any fleeting desire that may have arisen within her. "N-No thank you!"

"Really. That's too bad." Feral pushed away from Callie's desk. "I'm sure a certain Mr. Ernst would like to have met you."

"Ernst? As in Gregory Ernst the much sought after business developer?"

"The one and the same."

"What would he have anything to do with this?"

"In few days, Mr. Gregory Ernst will be hosting a charity casino night in Lakeline Springs. I'm going there to play for the Enforcers' Widows and Orphans Fund." Feral placed his paws into his pockets. "This will be my fifth year attending."

"So..."

"So since you still need help filling up MegaKat Towers with business prospects, I thought I'd ask you to come along."

Callie leaned forward. "Just what do you get out this if I go with you?"

"Some company and possibly stopping some asinine comments about certain city officials not supporting their Commander."

"You blackmailer!"

Feral shrugged. "Well, Ms. Briggs? It's your call."

Callie just glared at the kat. She didn't like being manipulated, but the chance of gaining a contact or two was too good to pass up.  
After the disaster of Manx nearly sinking the city's entire budget into the Towers again, she needed all the help she could get.

"Okay...Fine. I'll go with you as your 'date'." Callie stood up. "But, you are keeping your paws to yourself!"

"I'll be a perfect gentlekat."

"Like I believe that."

"You should." Feral walked back to Callie's office door. "The last time you didn't, you ended up against a bathroom wall."

"I..."

Feral chuckled. "See you later, Ms. Briggs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later...

"Are you coming? I'd like to actually win some money tonight!"

"Patience, Commander. I'll be right down."

Feral found himself leaning against the wall of Callie's penthouse lobby, waiting for Her Majesty to descend from her royal throne. He tugged impatiently on his suit jacket's sleeve.

Maybe this was a bad idea...he didn't to further complicate an already complicated 'relationship'.

But, then again, their little fling was quite fun. He wouldn't mind finding another bathroom wall again, and...

...Never mind.

It's all about appearances now, and the Deputy Mayor can't be too estranged from the Commander, SWAT Kat element aside.  
So, even though he had to do a little manipulating, things were partially back where they were. Hopefully his good will gesture would keep the city solvent...

...and maybe he'll have the chance to have a little more fun as well...

"Commander."

Feral broke out of his thoughts and turned around. Callie walked towards him, her long dress swishing about her as she took a step.  
While the dress itself was elegant, on Callie it was slinky, making the already attractive she-kat rather intoxicating. She smiled nervously.

"I'm ready when you are." Callie adjusted her wrap around her arms.

"I bet you are..."

"Excuse me?"

"...It's nothing." Feral was struck by Callie's eyes, which were always hidden behind her glasses. "You look great."

Callie reddened and fiddled with her wrap again. "...Thank you."

Feral cleared his throat. "We should be going. It's a bit of a drive to get to Lakeline Springs."

Callie nodded, and the action caused a strand of her hair to escape its pin. She sighed.

"Not again..."

Feral collected the strand and repined it, causing Callie to blush again. "Shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...Do I still owe you a suit?"

"W-Why are you asking me this now?"

"Oh...I don't know...maybe it's the enclosed space that's reminding me of something."

"Watch it, Feral." Callie, irritated, tapped one of her stilettos on the elevator's floor. "And, yes, you do."

The gall of that kat.

She shouldn't be here. She should try to be as difficult as possible on this 'date'. But, when there's a chance to help the city attached to it, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Seeing the Commander out of uniform didn't help matters, either.

The kat could be strikingly handsome at times. Seeing him in his three-piece suit stirred up some feelings that she was actively trying to suppress since that day in the Tower. The tingles she felt when he nonchalantly fixed her hair...

...And here she was acting like a giddy teenager going to her first dance.

Callie shifted her feet, hoping her decision to wear stilettos wouldn't come back to bite her in the tail later on. Good thing this was a nice hotel, called The Grand. The casino night was being held in its grand ballroom. If the Commander ever got too drunk to drive back, they could easily get a hotel room...

...What was she thinking?

The last thing she needed was to be trapped with him again, even though a small part of her wanted to be. She suspected the kat had an agenda for this evening, and she was not going to be an item he checked off the list.

Not without a fight at least.

"We're here." Feral's words pierced into Callie's thoughts as the elevator lurched to a stop. He offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Callie accepted his arm, and the two stepped out into the ballroom. The room buzzed with energy and bright lights. Lots of kats and she-kats crammed around the roulette wheel, keno board, and the blackjack and poker tables. Callie made a mental note to try her paw at Blackjack later on.

"Ulysses! Glad you could make it."

The two turned to see an older gray kat in a nice suit walking toward them. Feral extended his paw to him.

"You know I wouldn't miss this, Gregory. Too many kats depend on the Fund." Feral shook paws with the kat, and then stood aside. "Let me introduce my date for this evening: Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs. Calico, this is Gregory Ernst of Ernst Development."

"A pleasure." Gregory also shook Callie's paw. "So, you're the she-kat Ulysses told me to talk to whenever I wanted to expand into MegaKat City."

Callie blinked at that. "He did?"

"Yes, and only her. Remember what I told you off the record about Manx." Feral started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Callie called after him.

"To win some money! I'll see you soon."

Callie sighed as Feral headed to the roulette wheel. Gregory chuckled.

"Ulysses is my three-time champion."

"He is?"

Gregory nodded. "The kat who wins the most money is declared champion of the night and has their winnings matched by my firm. He has won over a million for his Fund over the years."

Callie absorbed this. "I see."

"As you can tell, he takes this event very seriously." Gregory smiled at turned to Callie. "So, Ms. Briggs, is it true you built MegaKat Towers three times?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Twenty-three. House busts. The lady wins."

A couple of hours later, Callie sat at the blackjack table, with a modest collection of chips in front of her. The House was being very generous tonight. That wasn't surprising...it was for charity.

Callie tossed in a few chips to start another game. The dealer passed out the cards. A low rumble reached Callie's ears. Was that rain?

After chatting with Ernst and his associates for a time and gaining a few contacts, the kat urged her to play a few games. She could play for any charity she wanted, so Callie chose Feral's Enforcer fund. Not that it mattered. By the time she started to play, the Commander was already in first place.

Fourteen. Callie tapped the table for another card.

Speaking of which, where was that kat? After introducing her to Ernst, she hadn't seen Feral anywhere. She would almost be offended about being ditched if she wasn't trying to woo contacts all night herself.

Nineteen. Callie waved off another card, and dealer completed his hand.

"Eighteen. Nineteen beats seventeen. The lady wins."

Callie blushed slightly at the hushed applause and collected her winnings. She tossed in another chip.

"I'm in this game."

From Callie's left, a tan kat leaned in and tossed a few chips onto the table. She sighed.

"Is that any way to greet your ex?" The kat chuckled as the dealer started to pass out the cards.

"Nice to see you too, David." Callie checked her cards. Sixteen. Damn it.

David Balinese. Of all the kats she run into, she had to run into him. One of Mr. Young's associates, she dated him for a spell. It didn't end well.

"So...what is my favorite politician doing here?" David tapped the table for another card. "For the contacts no doubt, but how were you invited? This is invitation only."

"My date invited me here."

"Really? I thought you were too busy to date...at least that was the excuse you gave me."

"Things change."

"I'm sure they did."

Callie tapped the table. Twenty-six and busted. She sighed again. David won this hand.

"But, who is this date of yours?" David smirked and collected his winnings. "He mustn't be too interested in you since you're here by yourself."

"That's because her date was busy securing his position atop the leader board. Something you should try doing. This is for charity."

Callie blinked as Feral positioned himself between herself and David. "Ulysses..."

David took a step back. "This is your date? Commander Feral?"

Feral just ignored him and turned to Callie. "The poker games are starting up and I need a good luck charm. Do you mind?"

"No. In fact, I was just about to cash out anyway." Callie gathered her things and signaled the dealer. "Shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"David's an ex of yours?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Interesting."

"Not as interesting as to where you placed your paws as you were leading me away, you tomkat!"

"Just playing the part. Besides, David didn't seem to like it that much."

"Neither did I."

Feral smirked and checked his cards. "Liar."

Callie reddened. At the poker table, Feral proved to be a great player. Callie doubted he needed her 'charms' to win, but she obliged him. Anything to stay away from David.

"By the way, thank you for playing for the Fund. Your winnings helped me out." Feral won another hand. "When did learn how to play blackjack like that?"

"My father taught me. Every politico needs to learn a game, he said." Callie sat back in her chair. "Didn't like poker, so I chose blackjack."

Feral chuckled and tossed in chips to start another game. "Better winning percentages, too."

"Which is great for politicians." Callie smiled. Once again, a low rumble reached her ears. "What in the world..."

"Sounds like rain." Feral looked up from his cards. "Hope it doesn't get too bad. This area has a tendency to flood."

"And I'd be stuck with you again."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"Considering what happened the last time we got trapped, I..."

Another rumble, louder this time, shook the room. Feral motioned to the dealer. "Watch my hand, we'll be right back."

Feral grabbed Callie's paw and led her over to one of the ballroom's bay windows. Sure enough, the heavy rain began to blanket the city.

"Oh, great..." Callie sighed.

"I can't drive back in this storm." Feral thought for a moment, then reached into his pocket for his wallet. He handed it to Callie. "Here, go get us a room. The front desk knows what I like."

"A-Are you crazy?" Callie took a step back. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to spend the night with you!"

"Got any other ideas? I don't see you driving back in this downpour!"

"I still say..."

"Besides, I may have drunk too many drinks. Can't mix that with driving."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "You planned all this!"

"Nonsense! I can't control the weather! Besides, I need to get back to my poker game."

"I don't believe you." Callie folded her arms across her chest. "But...Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. Come join me back at the poker table when you're finished." Feral looked at her and smiled. "I'll be on my best behavior."

Callie just looked at the kat as Feral headed back to his poker game. Either the kat knew what he was doing, or he had incredible karma. She sighed again.

Just what had she gotten herself into?


	2. Getting to Know You

Hi everyone! AkaneKitty here. This is the second part to Twenty-One Shots.

As the night wears on, Feral and Callie play a very interesting game of cards to pass the time. Is this game just one more piece to Feral's plans?

Author's notes: This was supposed to be one big chapter, but it got too big. So, I split it in half.

Feral is a bit manipulative in this series. I don't know why he turned out this way...This seems like it would be a better fit in my Dark Feral story called "Dark Edge". But, characters write the story, so we'll see how it goes. Callie hasn't complained too much yet...and this sets up a very unique story later on.

I already know he 'softens' a bit in the third story of this Callie/Feral mature fic series

Thanks for KS Claw for reading and Ulyferal for being so patient. Sorry, UlyFeral.

As always, send any comments or questions to my e-mail, or PM me at Enjoy!

Thanks!

AkaneKitty

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-One Shots

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm..."

Callie turned over in bed, tried to resist the feeling of her consciousness clawing its way to the surface. She gathered the sheets around her body, enjoying their softness, and wanting to stay like that for just one more minute. But, it was too late. The early morning light had already reached her face, and was acting like a natural alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Where the heck...Oww!"

It took a moment, but Callie slowly began to recognize her surroundings. She was in a very nice room in The Grand Hotel. By the slow throbbing in her head, the effects of the numerous shots of tequila she drank last night were probably still lingering. She thought she was being smart by selecting a drink that she thought she had a high tolerance to.

Callie slowly sat up, and then realized something was wrong. She immediately lay back down, hiding her face with her paws. A recollection of last night's events bubbled to the surface. She sighed.

She was naked under these sheets, and it didn't take much to figure out why. By the lack of a body next to her, it was apparent that the culprit had disappeared for the moment. Anger fought with the throbbing in her head.

Feral.

That kat knew what he was doing. He played the game well, even thwarting Callie's own attempts to even the odds. Callie was sure he was out of bed somewhere in the suite. Apparently, the tequila didn't affect him as badly as it did her.

He was going to pay for this.

In a burst of energy, Callie began to look around the bed for her clothes. Again, she remembered grimly that she didn't come to bed with many clothes, a consequence of the weird, but grudgingly fun game she and the Commander played last night. She shook her head to clear it.

After a few moments of searching, Callie came across her slip. Quickly slipping it on, she slowly rose to feet and proceeded out of the bedroom.

The first scene she came across the table the played host to Twenty-One Shots. There was an empty tequila bottle, saltshakers, shot glasses, and a mess of cards all over the table. She sighed again. She was going to kill that kat.

Suddenly, Feral exited the bathroom. He didn't see the she-kat as her proceeded to a full-length mirror, adjusting his sleeves as he went. Now was her chance.

Wrapping her claws around the empty tequila bottle, and checking it to see if it had adequate weight, Callie grasped it tightly as she slowly crept up behind Feral. As the Commander busied himself by buttoning his sleeves, Callie slightly raised the bottle.

"Your technique needs work, sweetheart."

"Eh?"

Spinning around, Feral grasped both of Callie's wrists and pushed her up against the nearest wall. Startled, Callie nearly dropped the bottle.

Feral smirked. "Good morning, Calico."

"You!" Callie didn't try to struggle. "How did you..."

"The floor creaks when you walk on it. I also felt the vibrations..." Feral leaned in closer. "And I saw your reflection in the mirror."

Callie sighed. Although her hangover was subsiding, she still had the lingering affects of an alcohol-induced headache. Feral gently plucked the bottle from Callie's paw.

"And what do I owe for this kind of wake up call?"

"You deserved it!"

"To be brained?"

"Yes, you do!"

"I do? Or are we mad at something else?"

"What do you mean?"

Not letting go of the she-kat, Feral looked deeply into her eyes. A smoldering look, as Callie now remembered, worked wonders on her last night. Feral's smirk dissolved into a warm smile. It was a smile she wished she saw more often.

"Like the fact that you didn't like how you lost control last night? The fact that we actually had fun?" Feral leaned in to whisper in Callie's ear. "The way I pinned you to the bed...twice?"

A small purr involuntarily left Callie's lips as other more intimate memories of last night's excursions bubbled to the surface. She may have lost control, but that didn't mean she didn't like or didn't want it. Maybe that was part of their problem: Two control freaks that always needed to be in control. She relaxed slightly.

As the she-kat continued her purr, Feral relaxed his grip. That'll teach him not to take the Deputy Mayor so lightly again. He almost was brained. Not that he didn't deserve it, he had to admit. Ferals had the tendency to become seducers, and that it could catch up with them at times. She's purring now, but he almost hated to expect what her reaction might be when they returned to MegaKat City.

Still...Feral took a moment to look admiringly at his new lover. Her slip, acting more like a nightie, clung to her hips seductively. Even though he had seem what was underneath that slip recently, it was the way most clothing clung to she-kat's figure that made her look very alluring to him. The smirk returned.

Callie noticed. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking..."

"Yes?"

"We're not finished yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The previous night...

"...And, once again, I find myself suck with you. Great."

"Do I detect sarcasm, Ms. Briggs?

"Indeed you do, Commander."

Callie couldn't figure out how she got into these messes. Here she was, dressed to kill in slinky dress, standing in a suite of a posh hotel...

...as Feral's 'date'.

When the kat came around asking if she minded accompanying him to a charity event held out of town, with the chance of gaining new business contacts for the city, she said yes...even though she was still angry with him.

Now, due to Mother Nature deciding to unleash her fury and causing massive flooding, she was stuck.

Callie impatiently tapped her heel. All this for some business contacts.

Feral joined Callie at the window. "At least we have better accommodations this time."

"True. But, it isn't Viper's mutations trapping us this time, it's the rain." Callie looked up at him. "By the way, I heard you beat David quite handedly at the poker table."

"I beat him with a bad hand, too. He didn't like it at all."

"Too bad I missed it."

"Well..." Feral felt the pack of playing cards in his pocket. "How about a card game to pass the time?"

Callie sighed. "I don't feel like playing poker."

"I wouldn't suggest that. I'm thinking of a game called Twenty-One Shots."

"Twenty-One Shots? What's that?"

"It's a game from my early days. It has Blackjack, Truth or Consequences, drinking, stripping..."

"...Stripping?"

"It was created by a group of bored kats. What did you expect?"

Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know..."

"Hey, you're the one going stir crazy." Feral produced a pack of playing cards and tossed them onto the table. "But, if you don't trust me, check the deck."

Callie gingerly opened the pack as cards as Feral left the room. "Where are going?"

"To raid the mini bar."

"I see...Bring the salt and the tequila."

Feral smirked at that. "I assume that you're going play?"

"...Why not? So, how do you play this game?"

"Twenty-one Shots plays like simplified blackjack. The first one to get to twenty-one or close to it without busting wins that hand. Winner gets to ask the loser a question. Loser must answer, or strip and take a shot." Feral appeared at the table with the tequila, salt, and glasses. "Winner also gets to take off the article of clothing if they want to."

"You just added that!"

"I did not." Feral sat down at the table. "Just shuffle the cards."

Callie glared at Feral, but shuffled the cards. She placed them at the center of the table. "Your move, Commander."

Feral drew two cards from the deck, and Callie followed suit. After checking his hand, Feral drew another card, and then tossed his cards onto the table.

"Seventeen."

Callie checked her hand, and then tossed them onto the table as well. "Eighteen."

"Figures." Feral sat back. "What would you like to know?"

"A simple question: Why do you hate the SWAT Kats so much?"

Feral looked at Callie bemusedly and opened the bottle of Tequila.

"Hey! What's wrong with that question?"

"Nothing. It's just that you should know the answer to that by now, Ms. Briggs." Feral poured himself a shot and then reached for the salt. "So, do you want me to take something off, or do you want to do it?"

"If I do, does this mean you'll take something off of me when I lose a hand?"

"Of course. But, if you don't want to-"

Callie reached across the table and loosened Feral's tie. "Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Callie took off the tie and Feral slammed his shot. "Round two, Commander."

Both drew cards from the deck. Feral drew again and smiled. "Twenty one."

"No way!"

Feral tossed his cards onto the table. Two tens and an ace.

"Fine." Callie crossed her legs. "Ask away."

"Where was the weirdest place you've had sex at?'

"What?"

"The Tower doesn't count."

Callie couldn't believe her ears. "Why in the world would you ask me something like that?"

"Just something I've been wondering about since the Tower." Feral shrugged. "Now, will you answer or not?"

Callie turned away slightly. "...What do you wan to take off?"

Feral smirked and passed Callie the bottle. "The stockings."

"I knew it!"

"Just checking to see if you're all healed up." Feral stood up and walked to where Callie sat. He kneeled in front of her.

"Then you should have asked me that, you tom!"

Feral smirked and reached under Callie's dress. "I could have, but that's no fun."

Callie reddened and picked up her glass. Very familiar feelings arose within Callie as Feral removed one of her stockings. Trying to suppress them, she poured herself a shot. Feral's paws lingered on her thighs. He traced the light scar the thorn had made with a retracted claw.

Feral knew exactly how to touch a she-kat, Callie admitted to herself.

"It seems like you healed nicely."

"I suppose."

Feral took off Callie's other stocking. "But, I'm rather surprised..."

"About what?"

"No underwear?"

Callie's faced turned bright red and she grabbed the tequila bottle by its neck. "Feral, if you don't get up..."

"Fine." Feral stood up and walked back to his chair. "Don't forget to drink up."

Infuriated, Callie smoothed her dress down and drank her shot. "Let's draw."

Both drew their cards. Callie drew one more as Feral tossed his down onto the table.

"Eighteen."

"Twenty."

Feral glanced at Callie's cards to confirm it. "You win. Ask a question."

"Okay, Commander." Callie leaned onto the table. "Where was the weirdest place you've had sex at? Tower doesn't count."

"Hmm...Recently or in the past?"

"Huh?

"Let's see...Recently, it would have to be when I went the Commander's Conference. Rejoined the mile-high club with a cute flight attendant."

Callie blinked. "But...That conference was three months ago!"

"Mmm, hmm." Feral chuckled, obviously recalling the moment. "Then again, there was that time with that ER doctor..."

"T-That's enough! You've answered the question just fine!"

Feral smiled and drew a card. "You wanted to know."

"True. And it proves that you are a playkat!" Callie also drew from the deck.

"You wound me, Ms. Briggs. If anything, it just proves that I like professional she-kats...like you." Feral looked at his cards and smiled. "Nineteen."

Callie grumbled and grabbed another card. She sighed. "Busted. Let me have it."

"Easy one. Why did you break up with Balinese?"

"...David? Back when the City was heavily courting Mr. Young, I met him when just came back from one of his overseas ventures." Callie sat back in her chair. "He seemed interesting enough...until I found out he was attempting to use our relationship to secure a personal deal with his other interests. So I broke up with him for that...and other reasons."

"Other reasons?"

A small smile lit up Callie's face before she returned her attention back to her shot glass. "Let's just say that your performance in the Tower under highly stressful conditions lasted much longer than David's on a good day."

"...I'm flattered." Feral couldn't help but smirk. "A minutekat, huh?"

"You could say that." Callie reached for the tequila.

"Hey, you don't have to take a shot, you know."

"I know. But, we're talking about David." Callie poured herself a shot and then sprinkled the salt on her paw. "I need the drink."

"I see." Feral forced himself to look away as Callie licked her paw and took two cards.

Callie finished her shot also took her two cards. "Blackjack!"

"...Great. What's the question?"

"Simple." Callie folded her arms on the table. "Did you have ulterior motives for this evening?"

"I-" Feral started to answer, but leaned back instead. "Pass me the bottle."

"Ah, so you won't answer?" Callie pushed the bottle across the table. "For shame, Commander."

"Why? You wouldn't believe me either way."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple. I could say no..." Feral poured himself a double shot this time. "Or, I could say that I wanted to fuck you on this very table. Which one would you believe?"

"Seeing how you are now, the later."

"Maybe...but it's still too early for that."

"I see."

Callie slid over to where Feral sat and slowly set upon her task of unbuttoning Feral's shirt. Might as well enjoy it, she thought.

An odd silence had settled over the room, broken only by Callie's and Feral's breathing. As Callie reached the last button, Feral cleared his throat.

"Never thought I'd go through something like this."

"Why do you say that?" Callie asked, still fussing with Feral's shirt.

"I thought we would always be too...antagonistic...towards each other to get to a point like this."

Callie paused. Was the Commander showing his paw? Did he always want something like this to happen?

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing..." Smiling to herself, Callie peeled off the shirt and admired Feral's physique. "Muscled and scarred...I like that in a kat."

Feral grunted. "Sure...She-kats like scars..."

"Complaining?" Callie smirked and pushed the tequila bottle over to Feral.

"I am not! I'm proud of my scars, but I have to remember the pain that went along with them!"

Callie quietly laughed as Feral poured himself another double shot of tequila, skipping the salt entirely this time. "So, how far are we playing to?"

"Hmm..." Feral's eyes got a mysterious glint to them as he slammed his drink. "Your last garment is your slip, so how about all or nothing?"

"...How do you know that?"

"I checked when I removed your stockings."

Callie reddened, either from embarrassment or from the tequila beginning to set in. Feral couldn't which. She cleared her throat.

"What about you?"

"I at least have boxers on...unlike you."

Callie's blush deepened as anger replaced her embarrassment. She was going to show this kat.

"...Fine. All or nothing."


End file.
